


Notes of Change

by nevereatdirt



Series: Doofscar [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dymion Ampora and you are a man of twenty-two with a son and a girlfriend that you would do anything for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issiekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/gifts).



 You'd first met her when you were seventeen. She was the love of your life, or so you'd thought then. The two of you had dated through the end of high school and into college, or before both of you had dropped out to live as parents instead. She had gotten pregnant when the two of you were barely twenty and, if you were honest with yourself, it was the scariest moment of your life up to that point.

The two of you decided to live together and raise the child. You were so happy and scared and excited to see the fact that you two had made this tiny, fragile human but it never stopped the two of you from raising him properly. You named him Cronus, after your uncle, and the three of you lived happily ever after.

Well that was the dream that you'd had.

And today that dream has been shattered with a single page of loose leaf paper left on the dining room table.

Cronus is asleep in the nursery and you've just woken up from your own nap. The house is empty otherwise and far too quiet. And that sheet of paper sitting on the table has you more nervous than you'd care to admit. With shaking hands, you pick it up and read it carefully. And then you read it again. And again. You can't believe what it says. You really don't _want_ to believe it. But there it is. Plain as day.

_I'm leaving you Dymion. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back._

You have to take a minute to compose yourself. You love her so much.

And now she's gone.

Your attempts at composing yourself are wasted and you cry until you hear Cronus start to as well. You put the note back on the table and take a deep breath only to let it out in a shuddering sigh. You push your hair back and go to check on him. He's still clean and you figure that he must just be hungry. You bounce him for a little before taking him into the kitchen and set him in his high chair. You get him some baby food from the cupboard, not even caring what kind, and then get some juice from the fridge.

You have to put on a brave face. You have to be the dad that he needs because you know, you fucking _know_ , that his mom won't be coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 413 guys hope you liked the sadstuck~ Promise I've got other things in the works but this is from a personal series I like to call "Doofscar" where Dualscar is a young, clueless father doing his best to raise Cronus and, eventually, Eridan.


End file.
